Language of Giants
"Drakors kvamduls pikpikyamaki." (The Dragon loves the flowers) '' ''- Example of the language of Giants Verbs The language of Giants is a conjugated language. The 1st conjugation (in the present) is as follows: The 1st conjugation (in the future) is as follows: The 2nd conjugation (in the present) is as follows: The 3rd conjugation (in the present) is as follows: Beandur is irregular, and conjugates as follows: Vocabulary * Aardihomdir; 3rd conjugation - To breathe fire * Beandur; Irregular - To be, to eat * Brunomdir; 3rd conjugation - To fall * Dihomdir; 3rd conjugation - To give * Hedihomdir; 3rd conjugation - To breathe (lit. to breathe air) * Harkindor; 1st conjugation - To bite * Hegorsomdir; 3rd conjugation - To fly * Glugandor;'' ''1st conjugation'' ''- To drink * Gorasomdir; 3rd conjugation''' '- To walk * '''Kvamdur'; 2nd conjugation- To love * Pemamdur; 2nd conjugation - To farm * Shilurindor; 1st conjugation - To lie (opposite of truth) * Shulamdur; 2nd conjugation - To sleep * Vettraspindor; 1st conjugation- To kill * Vettrandor; 1st conjugation - To steal Nouns The language of Giants is an inflected language. The 1st declension is as follows: The 2nd declension is as follows: The 3rd declension is as follows Vocabulary * Aarors - Fire * Beaya '''- Name * '''Bihan - Ring * Blilgel - Night * Dinngel - Seed * Dators - Father * Drakors - Dragon * Dranors - 'Death * '''Drogorn '- Male * '''Drimath - Blood * Drimagulg - Vampire (lit. Blood Drinker) * Dulgya '- Water * '''Durson '- Wolf * 'Fargen - '''Mountain * '''Flugel '- Smoke * 'Golgorn '- Giant (race) * 'Golgommon '- Hand (lit. Giant Leaf) * '''Hagya - Sea * Hagdrakors '- Sea Serpent (lit. Sea Dragon) * '''Hapemon '- Island * 'Harken '- Tooth * 'Helya '- Female * '''Helmurya - Breast * Heya - Air, wind * Hinum '''- Chain * '''Hommon - Leaf * Imnya - Moon * Klisath - Sword * Krorum '''- Tree * '''Kvath - Heart * Lurmon - Sun * Nittran - Gender not male or female * Ormon '- World, planet * '''Pemon '- Earth, soil * 'Pikpikya ''- Flower * Plottum '''- Army * '''Regel - Head * Shagolgorn - Human (lit. Small Giant) * Sheya - Bird * Shilurya '''- Lie * '''Shioya - Glass * Spiya '''- Life * '''Thon - King * Urum '- Iron * '''Voldum ' - Star * 'Vurors '- War * '''Yumgel - Day Adjectives In the language of Giants, adjectives decline like nouns, matching the noun they are attached to in gender, case, and number. Vocabulary * Anrath - Strange * Arum - Red * Brimen '''- White * '''Drangel - Dead * Hurya - Old * Igmon - Under * Klos - New * Lollan '''- Yellow * '''Munors - Black * Odrangel - Undead * Shan '''- Small * '''Shilen - Green * Ubrum - Big * Vettran '''- Stolen Pronouns Personal Pronouns The language of Giants is a conjugated language, so personal pronouns in the nominative are not necessary. However, when they are used in the nominative, it is for emphasis. Interrogatives Interrogatives do not decline and look the same throughout the sentence. * '''Kjul? - Who? * Kjan? - What? * Kjer? - When? * Koru? - Where? * Kji? - Why? Other Words In the language of Giants, the article is implied unless otherwise stated. For example, if you wanted to say "The King," you would just say the word for king (vurors) and that would suffice. Vocabulary * Yulm '''- Or * '''Liul - If * Ohe - No, not * Ota '''- Yes * '''Trae - And * Urge! - Fuck! Script Category:Languages